Meridian
Meridian offers Enhancement of characters over time and per two levels: bonuses to HP and Physical and Magical Attack and Defense. On the inventory screen, underneath the fashion tab, is a generic silhouette of the character's class and gender. Overlaid is a grid of glowing light points connected by glowing lines, that closely resembles the common astronomical representation of star constellations. Clicking on the image opens up the Meridian screen. Translucent spheres on the left form a half-circle, beginning at the bottom and going clockwise, called the Conception Vessel. Another semicircle on the right, called the Governing Vessel, starts at the bottom and curves counterclockwise to the top. The spheres can be filled by using the Mystical Pill and Holy Pill items, whereupon the bonuses from that sphere accrue to the character. The process is called an 'attack' on the 'acupoints'. There is a limit of one hundred or fifty Holy 'attacks', depending on whether the character was logged on the previous day or not, respectively; these 'attacks' require both a Holy and Mystical Pill. If a Mystical attack cannot be made and the player chooses to attack, and has both pills, the game will automatically query whether the player wants to make such an attack, using up their supply of the rarer Holy Pills. This automatic reminder option can be turned off, making the attack without the popup screen. For each consecutive day the character has logged on, up to five, one Mystical 'attack' can be made. This requires only one Mystical Pill. Holy Pills can be acquired with quests. Mystical Pills can be acquired with daily quests, including the PW Teacher's quest. The timer begins a new day, in which new attacks can be made, at a time which is a little unusual for such things (PW Teacher for one). The player receives a new set of five attacks at 5:00 PM server time, an hour after the resetting of Hyper XP. The official announcement of the Meridian system shows that it is also meant to correspond to the Oriental medical system of body energy studied by early acupuncturists and herbalists, itself somewhat similar to the Jewish Kabalah system of body energy and mystical learning. Meridian was added to the game with the Rising Call expansion, a sub-expansion of Sirens of War The passage through the first circle of Meridian nodes has been made much easier; previously, it would have taken many many attempts to open a Gate. Now it may take only one. However, it is as hard or harder to find two Living Gates and get through the Vitality Refinement First Sphere There are level limits on some of the spheres. It seems almost certain that spheres after the second in the Conception and Governing Vessels each require two successive levels higher; eg Lv 44 for the third, and 46 for the fourth. The names used to be hidden until the sphere was open to be activated and again hidden after the gate had been opened; now they are visible until a new set of gates is opened. Thereafter, clicking on the seated human outline opens a new series of gates, called Flame The first sphere adds, for light armor fighters such as Assassin: Maximum HP +6, +1 to Physical Attack, +1 to Physical Defense, and to Magical Defense, +2. Zero to magical attack. The second, +12, +2, +3, +5, respectively. Tanks such as Seeker and Barbarian: Maximum HP +7. Zero to magical attack. +1 to Physical Attack, +3 to Physical Defense, and +2 to Magical Defense. The second, +14, +3, +6, +4, respectively. Pet users Mystic or Venomancer: Maximum HP +5, +1 to Magical Attack, Physical Attack, and Physical Defense, and to Magical Defense, +2. The second, +10, +3, +5, respectively. Mages such as Psychic: Same as Pet users, except for the second, two to physical and magical attack Vitality Refinement At level 78, once the the first circle is completed, the player must click on the center outline. The Vitality Refinement (previously called Flame) array appears. Death Gates and Living Gates Two consecutive Living Gates must be opened; if a Death Gate is opened instead, the Flame array shuts. Remembering the positions of Living Gates can help, if only because it may be that they are more likely to be Living Gates. They are not certain to be Living, however. -forums -Image of Living and Death Gates PWI – Meridian System Preview!-PWI News Category:Gameplay Category:Rising Call Category:Inventory Category:Enhancement Category:Game Mechanics